


Diverted (But How It Should Be)

by TheSistersBread



Series: The Civilian-ANBU Phenomenon [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Inu, ANBU Neko, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Fix-It, Friendship is Magic, His Clan Follows Him, I do not condone, Itachi Discovers Happiness, Love is beautiful, Mangekyou Sharingan, No Uchiha Massacre, The Uchiha Massacre Was Genocide, Uchiha Itachi Deserves Better, Uchiha Itachi Has Issues, Uchiha Itachi-centric, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Uchiha Itachi becomes ANBU and is curious.
Relationships: ANBU & Civilians, ANBU & Uchiha, Civilians & ANBU, Uchiha & Civilians
Series: The Civilian-ANBU Phenomenon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Diverted (But How It Should Be)

Uchiha Itachi should have expected it.

He is a prodigy.

His clan's heir.

Obviously he was going to be offered a position in ANBU.

His father isn't too happy - he would prefer more time to train him in clan matters.

But the position of ANBU holds prestige.

And his father would be a fool to prevent him from gaining it.

It is never about what Itachi wants.

Itachi is dutiful, soft-spoken, powerful.

Itachi is obedient.

It doesn't make his parents love him.

The only people Itachi matters to, beyond looks and shallow gazes, are Shisui and Sasuke.

Because he doesn't matter to his 'fangirls', not really.

His teachers like to boast about his achievements.

Not about him.

Sometimes Itachi wishes he could simply be 'normal', have people who care.

Be civilian. 

Because civilians don't have to fight, don't have to work so hard to please their parents.

And they are free.

Free from duty.

Itachi wants that.

It is when he becomes ANBU that everything changes.

Because Itachi has been steeling himself, preparing.

To become a mindless killer.

But he has to do it.

He must.

So he becomes ANBU.

It happens after his first mission.

His partner, ANBU Neko, doesn't take herself to the hospital.

But she is injured.

Itachi cannot help himself, he follows her at a distance.

If she knows he is there, she doesn't say a thing.

He doesn't know why she is heading towards the civilian sector - perhaps she lives there?

Hidden in plain sight.

Itachi can appreciate the ingenuity.

But when she does enter a house, he hears other people about - her family?

But they are civilian.

Itachi knows civilian-born shinobi can become ANBU but it is unlikely.

He doesn't understand what he has witnessed.

And then, after another mission, ANBU Inu goes to the civilian sector too.

Eventually, Itachi begins to tail them - curiosity fuelling his steps.

And he finds another ANBU entertaining children.

Civilian children.

Civilian children who beg them to tell them another story about one of their missions.

"Did you rescue a princess?" one of the boys calls.

"Or a prince?" a girl calls eagerly.

And they answer them.

When Itachi visits again, there is another ANBU visiting them.

He is beginning to understand where the other ANBU disappear to.

There seems to be some sort of rota but Itachi doesn't understand why he's not on it.

Too late, he realises that he has forgotten to hide and ANBU Neko is staring amusedly at him.

And so Itachi joins the 'ANBU Babysitters Club'.

And if the event combines with a feeling of home, of belonging, allow him to obtain his Mangekyou then?

And if it reveals that he is an Uchiha then?

And if the civilians make an effort to reach out to the Uchiha then?

And if the Uchiha begin to ally with the civilians then?

There would be no bridge to gap.

No thoughts of a revolt.

Everything would change.

And yet nothing at all.


End file.
